thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrappers
Info Scrappers are a horrifing breed of mutant raiders an inhuman mess of man and machine created by a mad scientist at big MT who has been killed by his own creations. Scrappers wander the wastes searching for people to add to their collective of kills or make them a scrapper as well. They are a group that can be found wondering aimlessly around in all their inhuman shapes and forms destroying towns and settlements at random. They mainly attack small settelments and towns killing the unfit and draging away those who a perfect canidits to become scrappers themselves they seem to live in groups or packs that can be found in multiple states as they are always on the move and pose a major threat to towns they are near and their population seems to be vary large but accurate numbers are unknown. Appearance Scrappers are made when a human are exposed to a nano virus that cause tears in the flesh and exposes bone causes metallic tumors and other metallic growths and protrusions on the body in short they can't be recognized as humans anymore. Their body consists of many mechanical and biological parts as the Big MT nano virus does that to the body but other biological parts of their bodies suffered degredation and decay similar to ghouls giving what little organic parts they have left a creepy look their legs are slightly longer then those of a human. Weapons They use any weapons they can get their creepy bloody metal fingers on but can still be very deadly without them due to their inhuman strength, They are also able to repair weapons and forge weapons such as spears and buster swords. Weapons commonly used by Scrappers. Common: used a lot Uncommon: sometimes used Rare: rarly used *Hunting Rifle (common) *Assualt Carbine (uncommon) *12.7mm SMG (uncommon) *Sniper Rifle (uncommon) *10mm SMG (common) *10mm Pistol (common) *Minigun (rare) *Anti-Material Rifle (rare) *Rocket Laucher (rare) *Granade Rifle (uncommon) *Varmit Rifle (common) *Machete (common) *Rebar Club (common) *Sledge Hammer (uncommon) *Bumper Sword (uncommon) *Super Sledge (rare) *Molotove (common) *Frag Grenade (uncommon) *Pulse Grenade (rare) *Frag Mine (uncommon) *Laser RCW (rare) *Flamer (common) *Heavy Incinirator (uncommon) *Chinese and American Assualt Rifle (uncommon) *45 Auto Pistol (common) *Spear (common) *45 Auto SMG (common) *Plasma Rifle (rare) *Shiskabob (rare) *Cowboy Repeater (common) *Trail Carbine (uncommon) *Marksmen Carbine (Rare) *Light Machine Gun (Rare) *9mm SMG (common) *Brush Gun (uncommon) *Caravan Shotgun (common) *Sturdy Caravan Shotgun (common) *Hunting Shotgun (uncommon) *Lever Action Shotgun (common) *Laser Rifle (rare) Territory They are a nomadic group the wonder the wastes but leave a trail of their presence on their path of terror, but they do have outposts at which they stay. Many place under thier control are mostly in hidden secluded areas like metro tunnels, underground bunkers, towers, caves, and other areas of the like. Most of their encampments are located towards the east side of the united states but there have been uncomfirmed reports of scrapper communities towards the west which is possible considering the orriginated from Big MT. The largest Scrapper controled area is located somewhere near Knoxville Tennessee and is considered a very dangerous area considering no one who has been sent to the area has come back to talk about it although it could be that the place is so rich and paradise like that nobody wants to leave either way it will remain unknown. Note *Although they are a minor group they should not be takin lightly because they are more durable and veracious then a common man due to their inhuman "enhancements". *Most of the time they seem to get along fine with feral ghouls. *Some of them do have memories of their former life as a normal human but this is rare. *Their metalic parts of their body are shanty and rusty but seem to be prety sturdy and durable. *People who survive Scrapper raids are often left horrified by how veracious and feral they act. *Scrappers do not sexually reproduce they drag off victims to turn into Scrappers aswell they process is lasts for days and is extreamly painful leaving the turned mentaly unstable and insane. Category:Minor Groups Category:Soft Canon